Pendosa
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Mereka mengaggapnya sebagai pendosa, si pelacur kampus yang kerap terlihat bersama laki-laki setengah baya. Pendosa seperti dia harus disingkirkan karena dapat merusak harga diri mereka sebagai kaum hawa. Namun dibalik tuduhan itu semua, ada kenyataan yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Merekalah yang sebenarnya pendosa/OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme/Rated M for lime and language


Disclaimer : Masaahi Kishimoto.

Rated : M (for lime, language, etc) Genre : Drama. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _ **Pendosa**_

* * *

Seorang lelaki membuka pintu lalu keluar dari mobil hitam kilap tersebut. Gadis yang berdiri menunggu disamping mobil tersenyum, sesaat kemudian dia masuk setelah di bukakan pintu.

"Silahkan.." Begitu sopannya lelaki berambut silver itu mempersilahkan sang gadis masuk.

Shion menyenggol bahu Karin. "Lihat, lagi-lagi dijemput dengan orang yang berbeda. Kali ini ini lebih tua." Ia bergosip ria melihat keberadaan Sakura di depan gerbang _University konoha_ , sedangkan mereka masih di gedung kampus— baru menyelesaikan tugas.

"Maklum, begitulah kelakuan pelacur kampus. Selalu pria setengah baya yang memanggil." Sara berbisik dengan mata melirik ke bawah.

Mereka tahu hidup Sakura bisa senang karena pekerjaan kotornya, menjadi wanita panggilan laki-laki hidung belang. Beberapa kali sudah Shion menangkap basah Sakura sedang berjalan bersama lelaki setengah baya. Kadang berganti pria kadang pula dengan pria yang sama.

"Sudah tahu pelacur, tapi kenapa Ino mau berteman dengannya.." Shion memasukan puluhan lembar kertas putih ke dalam laci. "Penjilat, berteman dengan Sakura karena mengincar uangnya. Perilaku macam apa itu." Ia mengoceh panjang lebar. "Padahal uang haram."

Sara meregangkan badan. "Terserah, aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam kehidupan mereka.." Ia menguap karena mengantuk. Untuk apa mengurusi kehidupan Sakura, gadis miskin yang tidak punya apa-apa. Karena miskin makanya dia bekerja menjadi wanita panggilan. Hanya itu yang mereka tahu, selebihnya Tuhan.

Shion bergidik. "Sulit dibayangkan betapa menggelikannya Sakura, mau mau saja di dia tiduri oleh pria tua.." Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Shion mual, bagaimana bila ia berada di posisi Sakura. Mana mungkin dirinya mampi bertahan.

"Menjijikan." Sara menimpal.

Gadis pirang berkuncir kuda terlihat sedang menghela nafas. "Gosip murahan.." Gumamnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan lokal setelah tadi sempat berhenti karena tidak sengaja mendengarkan obrolan Shion dan Sara. Mereka gemar sekali menceritakan Sakura dibelakang.

"Dimana?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura melalui kaca spion. "Ke hotel biasa.." Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka akan ke hotel bintang lima lagi untuk menyelesaikan tugas, jika tidak menyelesaikan maka uang belanjanya hangus begitu saja. Tidak hanya uang, ia juga butuh kepuasan.

Lelaki bertahilalat di bagian dagu itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan ponsel baru itu? Apakah memuaskan?"

Sakura nyengir. "Sangat memuaskan, tidak rugi aku membelinya.." Di kampus saat Shion melihat Sakura memakai ponsel keluaran baru dibuat bertanya-tanya olehnya, berpikir bagaimana bisa dia dapat membeli _getged_ keluaran baru jika membayangkan sebagaimana miskinnya wanita itu.

Hinaan, makian dan cibiran. Sakura mengalami semua itu, terutama Shion yang begitu membeci dirinya. Kehidupan mewahnya yang menjadikan alasan kebencian mereka, serta hasutan di sana dan sini sukses memanasi telinga orang. Mereka terlah dirasuki oleh jin jahat yang berlidah penuh akan kedustaan.

"Sama sekali tidak merugikan.." Sakura gadis yang sangat baik, juga pengertian. Dia bisa saja menginginkan ini dan itu, tentunya dalam sekejap dapat diberikan. Namun karena baik tadilah yang membuatnya enggan terlalu banyak meminta, takut malah akan merepotkan.

Kakashi menginjak pedal gas. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kemudian mobil sedan tersebut mulai berjalan pelahan meninggalkan kampus.

 **Tritone!**

Gadis merah muda itu tersentak, dan buru-buru merogoh tas untuk mengambil ponsel. Satu pesan baru masuk, pasti dari _dia_.

Sakura tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut. "Paman kita, ke apartement saja."

"Baiklah." Kakashi menyahut dengan pandangan fokus ke depan untuk menghindari terjadinya kecelakaan.

Sara melirik Shion disebelahnya. "Kita mau kemana?" Ia segera bertanya setelah menyadari tujuan mereka bukanlah pulang ke rumah, karena sejak tadi Shion mengikuti mobil yang membawa Sakura.

Shion menyeringai. "Akan kubuktikan semuanya." Membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah pelacur kampus, begitu niat Shion. Selama ini ia sudah cukup diam, namun tidak untuk kali ini.

Mustahil orang miskin bisa hidup tercukupi, sedangkan membiayai kuliah saja tidak mampu, apalagi untuk hidup mewah dengan segalanya yang tercukupi. Apa yang tidak bisa Sakura miliki? Dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya, tapi semua itu berkat uang haram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelukan itu manja sekali, tapi dia suka. "Ada lagi yang diperlukan?" Ia bertanya kepada gadis merah muda yang kini sedang menggandeng lengannya. Kepala bak _bubblegum_ itu menggeleng, pertanda sudah cukup dengan yang mereka beli. "Kau yakin?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Yakin.." Jawabnya kemudian menyandarkan kepala di bahu lebar Naruto. "Sudah mulai gelap, kita pulang ya."

Naruto merangkul Sakura. "Aku antarkan ke apartement."

Mereka berhenti di dekat mobil sedan, kali ini warnanya putih bersih. "Emm.. baiklah, tapi.." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto, malah kini merangkul lehernya dengan mesra. "Aku tidak mau sendirian, tinggalkan dulu perkerjaanmu untuk diriku."

Naruto menelan ludah mendengar permintaan tersebut. Tubuhnya sampai memanas begini. "Akan aku usahanan." Jika lupa ia bisa lepas kendali, terlalu berbahaya mengingat ini adalah tempat parkir yang di jaga ketat. Lagipula sudah lama mereka tidak bersama untuk memadu kasih, kesibukannya yang menjadi penghambat.

Sakura terkekeh geli. Lepaki pirang tercintanya itu mesum sekali kalau pembicaraan mereka menjurus ke hal yang _negative_. Responsnya cepat. "Baka, dasar mesum." Menghiraukan, Naruto malah memberi kecupan di dahi lebar Sakura. Kecupan dikening adalah lambang cintanya.

Layar ponsel itu berubah, dari mode kamera kembali ke menu layar utama. "Lelaki paling muda dari yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, tapi jika di amati sepertinya dia sudah menikah." Sara termangu. Teman pirangnya itu seperti intel saja.

"Apa kau yakin? Bisa saja kan itu kekasihnya?"

Shion melirik Sara. "Tentu saja.." Ia menjawab dengan keyakinan penuh. "Coba kau lihat jari tangan laki-laki itu.." Sara mendengus keras ketika Shion menarik tengkuknya, menyuruhnya untuk maju agar bisa melihat lelaki pirang yang bersama Sakura lebih jelas. "Ada cincin emas di jari manisnya."

Dan detik itu juga Sara pun tertegun, baru menyadari benda bulat bewarna kuning cerah melingkar anteng dai jari manis laki-laki itu. "Kau benar, itu memang cincin pernikahan."

Sepasang mata _lavender_ itu berputar malas. "Sudah kubilangkan, laki-laki itu sudah menikah.." Sara berdecak-decak dari tempat mereka duduk. "Sakura wanita simpanannya." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Shion benar mengenai Sakura. Dia memang pelacur di kampus mereka.

"Mengerikan sekali." Sara bergidik. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan entah bagaimana nasib Sakura jika Istri laki-laki itu tahu. Apalagi dia seperti orang kaya, bukankah kalau diusik orang kaya akan membalas lebih kejam." Kebanyakan memang seperti itu. Tidak di real ataupun drama, penindasan ada di mana mana.

 **Klik**

Naruto segera mematikan ponsel setelah menolak panggilan masuk. Sakura yang mengetahuinya terlihat tidak nyaman. "Dari siapa?" Naruto menatapnya sesaat, kemudian menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Apakah dar—"

"Jangan pikirkan apapun.." Kalimat Sakura disela cepat. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, hanya dirimu yang saat ini aku inginkan." Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura sembari mengelusnya. Tatapannya begitu sendu. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Sakura menggenggam tangan lebar Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia menarik tengguk Naruto, lalu mencium bibir eksotisnya. Mereka saling melumat di dalam mobil putih tersebut.

"Selingkuh.." Shion bergumam. "Dasar jalang, pandai sekali dia menggoda Suami orang." Lihatlah, dengan tidak sopannya mereka berciuman di sana. Ini adalah pria ke empat yang Shion lihat bersama Sakura, sebanyak itu pula Sakura menumpangi mobil yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Punggung ramping itu bersandar di daun pintu, menghalangi jalan keluar tersebut sembari mengulum senyum. Paras cantiknya tampak memerah, yang membuatnya terlihat manis dan menggoda. Ingin rasanya Naruto melahap gadis itu sekarang, menjadikannya sebagai makanan penutup setelah makan malam.

Sakura menarik dasi Naruto, dan memainkannya. "Jarang sekali kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini.." Kesibukanlah yang membuat keduanya terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Banyak yang harus diselesaikan, begitulah tugas pemilik saham. Sakura memakluminya.

Begitu merangkul pinggang kecil Sakura, kini Naruto menyelipkan hidung di heler jenjang nan mulus tersebut. Ia menyesap aroma wangi khas, seperti dimabukan oleh _narkotika_. Empunya mendongak untuk memberi askes.

Naruto yang sedang bermain-main di leher Sakura menggerakan tangan, bekerja memasuki rok mini Sakura lalu melorotkan celana dalamnya secara perlahan. Ketika sampai dibagian kaki, Sakura pun mengkat sebelah kaki untuk jalan keluar celana dalamnya.

"Emhhh..." Sakura sukses mengerang. Naruto meninggalkan lehernya, mencium sekilas bibir ranum tersebut sebelum menuju ke bawah. Gadis itu menggigit bibir dengan keras. Sentuhan ini membuatnya tersiksa.

Sakura bahkan tidak tahu ceritanya, tiba-tiba kini dirinya telah berbaring di sofa dengan keadaan rok yang tersingkap— memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya di bawah hamparan cahaya lampu.

Lelaki pirang itu berhenti, kemudian menatap Sakura yang berada di bawah kungkungannya. Kening mereka saling bertaut. "Sakura, apa kau ada waktu?"

"Kapan?" Sakura memainkan permukaan bibir Naruto menggunakan telunjuk. Ketika mendapat sentakan dari bawah sana, saat itu pula ia memejamkan kedua mata. Benda keras serta padat yang masih tersimpan rapat di balik celana menggesek selangkangan polosnya. Dia menggoda dirinya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Besok?" Sakura membuka mata, mencoba melawan nafsunya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, bagaimana?" Ia menegakan badan untuk membuka kemeja, lalu membuangnya ke lantai setelah melepasnya.

Badan yang seksi, Sakura semakin merona melihatnya. "Sepulang kuliah." Ia menjilat bibir, membersihkan saliva bekas ciuman basah mereka. Naruto tertunduk ketika mendapat tarikan terhadap tengkuknya. "Jemput aku ya.." Gadis itu mengecup ujing hidungnya.

"Hmm, baiklah Tuan putri." Selanjutnya Naruto membangunkan Sakura, mendudukannya untuk membuka baju. Setelah terbuka Naruto mengelus badan mulus itu menggunakan telapak lebarnya, mengusap untuk merangsang.

Sakura yang terengah pelan menjambak rambut Naruto, menjadikannya sebagai tempat melampiasan. "Ahh." Ia mendesah ketika Naruto mengulum cepat putingnya setelah membuka bra hitam dari dadanya.

Sambil bermain dengan daging kenyal itu, Naruto yang sedang memijat bokong padat Sakura menuntunnya kembali berbaring di atas sofa. Lidah panasnya tidak berhenti bergoyang, bermain-main di payudara Sakura.

Tidak tahu lagi seperti apa, Sakura yang terbuai melampiaskan rasa nikmat duniawi dengan cara meremas rambut Naruto. Itu tempat yang paling pas untuk berbagi kenikmatan. Ia mengerang, kemudiam mengepit pinggang Naruto diantara kedua selangkangan. Begitu caranya memahan Naruto agar tidak menjauhkan diri.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah ketika Naruto semakin jauh ke bawah. Sebelah betisnya di angkat, lalu ditumpukan di atas pundak. Kepala pirang itu memasuki area selangkangannya, seketika membuat si empu memejamkan mata dengan rapat.

Sakura memjambak gemas rambut pendek Naruto ketika lidah panas itu menggelitikinya. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya dibuat menggeliat tak nyaman, gerakannya terlihat seperti tarian ular betina. Begitu menggoda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat, itu Sakura.." Karin menunjuk keluar jendela mobil, memberi tahu kepada teman-temannya yang berada di dalam. "Dia bersama laki-laki lain lagi." Kali ini pria berambut coklat cepek, dengan manik hitam legam bak langit malam. Sudah 2 kali mereka melihat Sakura bersama laki-laki itu, tempatnya juga sama persis di depan gedung apartement.

2 bulan yang lalu Sakura pindah dari rumah sewanya, dengar-dengar sekarang dia tinggal di salah satu apartement ternama di Konoha. Entah bagaimana cara dia membayar sewa bulanannya, terlebih dia hidup jauh dari orang tua.

Sakura jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan kuliah, hanya itu tapi disini dia malah menjadi wanita liar.

"Akan kusebarkan, sudah cukup selama ini aku bersabar menghadapi sikapnya ini." Pikirnya bahwa kali ini Sakura sudah sangat keterlaluan, nama baik _Konoha university_ bisa ternodai kelak. Jika tidak segera bertindak mereka bisa dibuat malu dengan keluakuan Sakura.

Setelah menyimpan hasil potret dari ponsel, Shion pun segera menyimpan ponsel ke dalam tas. "Pelacur kampus sama halnya seperti sampah yang harus dibersihkan, sampah itu kotor dan jorok." Ia berpikir seperti itulah penilaiannya mengenai Sakura. Wanita murahan di kampus mereka, tapi entah kenapa banyak laki-laki yang suka.

"Shion, kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" Sara mencoba memastikan, takut jikalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai persoalan ini.

Shion menyimpan dendam kepada Sakura karena Gaara memutuskannya demi Sakura, yang jelas-jelas gadis biasa saja dan berbeda jauh bila dibanginkan dengan dirinya yang terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat. Sangat tidak pantas Gaara mencintai wanita seperti Sakura, bahkan rela menghiraukan issue yang mengatakan Sakura Haruno adalah seorang wanita panggilan.

"Untuk apa aku meragukan diri sendiri.." Inilah tekat Shion, menghancurkan Sakura Haruno dengan cara membongkar kedoknya di publik. Agar Gaara tahu Sakura tidak pantas untuk di cintai, semuanya juga akan tahu.

Sara menggelengkan kepala. "Terserah kau, tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur.." Ia tahu Shion dendam kepada Sakura, tetapi caranya membalaskan dendam itu sudah salah. Sara hanya bisa berdo'a kepada Tuhan semoga saja apa yang Shion lakukan tidak mendapat karma yang lebih mengerikan.

Setelah menutup jendela mobil, kini Shion kembali melanjutkan setirannya terhadap mobil. Melenggang dari tempat saat ini Sakura sedang berdiri disamping mobil bersama lelaki setengah baya disebelahnya yang tengah membukakan pintu.

"Terimakasih.." Sakura menunjukan senyum manis sebagai sapaan _selamat pagi_. Siapapun yang melihat senyum mempesona itu akan langsung jatuh hati, contohnya saja pria berambut merah yang berlalu di depan mobil mereka. Sakura terkekeh geli ketika mendapat tatapan mendalam dari sepasang iris _hazel_ tersebut.

Ini sudah biasa terjadi, tatapan menarik selalu tertuju kepada Sakura. Para lelaki hidung belang itu sangat bernafsu bila melihat sosoknya yang pendek dan mungil. Mereka semua sama saja, mata keranjang. Kecuali satu orang yang benar-benar Sakura cintai, tapi dia lelaki yang sudah menikah baru beberapa bulan lalu.

Bisa dibilang masih pengantin baru..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura keluar meninggalkan lokal dengan pikiran berkecamuk, tampak jelas dari raut di wajah cantiknya. Hari ini suasananya berbeda sekali, sejak pagi telinganya tiada istirahat mendengar sama-samar bisikan dari para siswa ketika melihat dirinya. Mereka menggosipi dirinya secara blak-blakan, tidak nyaman mendapat lirikan sinis setiap kali lewat.

Apa yang saat ini yang bisa Sakura lakukan. Ia tidak tahu menahu yang sudah terjadi, terpaksa kini hanya diam menerima perlakuan semua siswa terhadap dirinya yang dikucilkan. Selera makannya hilang, padahal sudah terlanjur memesan makanan.

"Sakura..."

Seorang gadis menyerukan namanya. Nadanya agak meninggi karena itu. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dan terlihat Ino Yamanama sedang menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa. Wajahnya terlihat cemas sekali.

Begitu tiba Ino segera menarik kursi lalu duduk rapat disebelah Sakura. "Hey, kau belum tahu?" Ia membuka ponsel, ketika mengangkat wajah tatapan polos pun menyapanya. Ino meringis, memyadari Sakura memang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tampaknya dia tidak membuka ponsel sepagian ini.

"Ada apa?"

Ino tidak banyak bicara. Segera ia menarik tengkuk Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk melihat ponsel. "Ini buruk sekali." Ia tahu Sakura dan kenal betul dengan dia, tidak mungkin Sakura melalukan hal sekotor itu hanya untuk mendapatkan uang banyak. Mereka keterlaluan.

Tatapan Sakura shock setelah melihat isi ponsel Ino. Di sana mengatakan hal buruk tentang dirinya, pelacur kampus yang menjadi simpanan Suami orang. Keji sekali orang yang memposting berita memalukan itu.

"A-apa-apaan ini.." Sakura membekap mulut. Ino menekukan wajah sedih, mana tega ia melihat sahabat karibnya itu di fitnah seperti ini. Mereka sangat memalukan.

Shion mendatangi meja Sakura seorang diri. "Pelacur, berapa banyak kau mendapatkan uang dalam semalam?" Sakura tak mengindah, terlalu shock untuk menanggapi ocehan Shion. Ia fokus pada postingan tersebut, kata-katanya lengkap dengan ucapan kotor serta beberapa foto yang di upload.

Ada 3 lembar foto, semuanya bersama lelaki yang berbeda-beda. Entah bagaimana cara orang itu memotret Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Foto saat bersama Kakashi di mobil, bersama Yamato saat sedang bersama di pagi hari, dan yang terakhir dirinya bersama Naruto yang sedang berciuman. Tentu saja Sakura shock berat setelah melihat semua itu.

Ini seperti skenario, dimana seseorang yang lemah di tindas oleh orang yang berkuasa. Sakura muak. Dirinya tidak semurah itu.

 **PLAKK!**

Semua mata tertuju ke arah suara tamparan tersebut berasal. Sakura yang terselimuti oleh amarah terlihat mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Shion. 1 tamparan saja sudah cukup.

Shion menggigit bibir. Pipinya perih akibat tamparan tadi. "Lihat.." Ia menatap bengis ke arah Sakura. "Lilatlah pelacur ini." Tunjuknya mengecam waja gusar itu. "Jangan diam saja, kita harus membasmi wanita murahan ini." Ucapannya berhasil mengundang siswa yang lainnya datang, terutama para wanita.

"Shion!" Ino menghentikan, namun percuma saja menghadapi orang seperti Shion. Dia wanita egois.

"Aku pikir selama ini kau wanita suci.."

Sakura terhenyak mendengar pernyataan dari Samui.

"Wajah polos itu hanya topeng."

Kali ini wanita lain yang bersuara.

"Pelacur!"

"Enyahlah kau dari bumi ini!"

Kata-kata itu terngiang dalam kepala Sakura tanpa henti. Pandangannya berputar-putar, antara sadar dan tidak sadar aaat ini. Ino menyanggahnya, membantu menenangkan dirinya.

Sebagai balasan atas tamparan tadi, kini Shion meraih gelas juice kemudian menumpahkannya ke kepala Sakura. Ino sontak terkejut, membuatnya turut basah bersama Sakura.

"Dasar pelacur!"

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Ini keterlaluan, hanya karena banyak pria yang menyukai dirinya membuat banyak wanita menjadi dendam terhadapnya. Begini cara mereka membalas, dengan cara memperlukan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak bersalah, yang salah para lelaki mata keranjang itu lah. Sedikit saja melihat yang lebih cantik langsung berpaling, tidak peduli seperti apa kehidupannya.

"Hentikan!"

Ino mencoba melindungi Sakura dari serangan bertubi, namun si picik Shion mengeluarkannya dari kerumunan mereka. Dia ingin melihat Sakura tersiksa seorang diri, tidak ada yang boleh menolongnya. Para lelaki enggan berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikan penyiksaan itu, disini Sakura yang bersalah menurut mereka.

Wanita pembohong yang berpura-pura polos, tapi ternyata pelacur kampus yang gila akan uang dan harta. Mereka menyesal pernah mengagumi Sakura, bahkan kerap memuji sosoknya yang baik hati.

"Shion, ingatlah bahwa karma itu ada."

Shion mendecih mendengar perkataan Ino. "Omong kosong!" Ia malah melanjutkan aksinya, seolah ingin melenyapkan Sakura dari muka bumi ini.

Baru memasuki gedung megah itu, pandangan Naruto langsung tersuguhi oleh kerumunan orang-orang. Mendengar pekikan familiar di telinga maka dengan segera ia menghampiri tempat ramai itu bersama sang Supir.

"Mati saja kau sana, dasar pelacur!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura menerima air yang ditumpahkan di atas kepalanya. Dirinya yang tak berdaya terduduk pasrah, sementara Ino menangis melihat sang sahabat diperlakukan selayaknya pendosa keji.

"Pelacur!"

Naruto menerobos masuk. Saat berhasil lolos ke dalam detik itu juga membuatnya membalalakan kedua mata. Terlihat Sakura yang tak berdaya di sana sedang menangis sesegukan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Lelaki pirang itu berseru lantang. "Sakura!" Bergegas dirinya menyanggah tubuh lemah Sakura, dan saat menyingkirkan helaian merah muda itu dari wajah basahnya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu pingsan karena tidak kuat lagi menerima siksaan mereka.

"Dia..." Shion tampak kaget mendapati Naruto di sini, seorang CEO yang ia lihat sedang bersama Sakura kemarin sore. "Laki-laki itu."

"Sakura..." Naruto menepuk pelan pipi Sakura untuk mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sama sekali tidak ada respons, tubuhnya terkulai lemah. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangkat wajah dan menatap tajam para wanita yang telah membully Sakura. "kalian apakan Istriku hah!?" Terselip nada membunuh dibalik ucapan tersebut.

Wanita-wanita itu melangkah mundur menjauhi Naruto. Sebagian dari mereka kenal dengan sosok pirang itu, CEO muda di salah satu kantor ternama. Pemiliki Namikaze corp, cabang perusahaan terbesar dan tersukses di kota ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kepala merah muda itu bersandar di bahunya, ia lantas merangkul punggung kecil Sakura. Membalas sikap manjanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di UKS, bersama Naruto yang sedang menemani Sakura setelah diobati. Terdapat luka memar di sudut bibirnya, seperti ada yang menampar dengan keras. Siapapun orang itu Naruto tidak akan mengampuninya.

 **"Maafkan kami Tuan.."**

Suara bertimpa-timpa itu menyeruak, terdengar bersalah di telinga. Naruto tak mengindah, terlalu sibuk membelai Sakura yang tampak tak berdaya disandarannya.

"Semudah itu?" Tatapan tajamnya bersorot jijik melihat mereka. "Kalian pikir semudah itu meminta maaf?" Mereka semua yang saat ini sedang bersujud didepan dirinya dan Sakura, meminta ampunan atas yang sudah dilakukan sebelumnya. "Aku akan memuntut kampus ini. Ingat itu." Ia memunjuk mereka semua, menampakan keseriusan dalam ucapannya.

Kedua mata Shion membulat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hanya salah paham sebegini rumitnya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia terlalu bodoh, tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini Sakura terlihat sering bersama laki-laki yang berbeda adalah anak buah Naruto.

Yamato dan Kakashi, mereka berdua adalah tangan kakanan Naruto. Dia mempercayakan Sakura kepada mereka, karena dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemani Sakura. Yang selama ini ia pikirkan saat melihat cincin kuning di jari manis Sakura mengira hanya cincin biasa, tak disangka ternyata itu cincin pernikahan.

"Akan kububarkan kalian semua, inilah hukuman atas apa yang sudah kalian lakukan kepada Istriku.."

Yamato mendatangi Naruto. "Tuan, semuanya sudah siap.."

Naruto beranjak sembari membawa Sakura. "Hanya dengan kalimat maaf tidak cukup untuk menyelesaikan segala masalah." Sang Istri hendak terjatuh karena lemah, namun dirinya lebih gesit mencegah. Melihat keadaan Sakura semakin membuatnya muak, tidak perlu berfikir ribuan kali untuk membubarkan siswa di kampus ini. Ia tak peduli meski sekalipun pemilik kampus ini yang meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Sakura. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Pembullyan di _sosmed_ bila dilaporkan bisa mendapat hukuman, lalu kepada Naruto tidak bisa menuntut mereka yang secara terang-terangan membully Sakura. Menuduhnya, menghina dengan kata-kata kotor, bahkan membullynya di dunia maya. Tindakan mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan, tidak semudah itu untuk di maafkan.

Shion tidak tahu lagi hal apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Terlanjur terjadi, salah besar berhadapan dengan seorang _milyuner_. Jika tahu sejak awal Shion bersumpah untuk tidak melakukan hal sekeji itu, tapi sudah terlanjur terjadi dan kini mereka yang tidak bersalahpun harus menanggung akibatnya.

"Kita pulang?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan anggukan kepala. Naruto segera membopong Sakura lalu membawanya melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS. Dia terlalu lemah untuk sekedar melangkah, Naruto tidak tega melihatnya.

Setelah berlalunya Narut kini Shion menegakan tubuh. Dalam keadaan masih duduk di lantai ia menatap lekat punggung lebar Naruto, menoleh lama ke arah belakang— melihat kepergian Naruto.

Sakura menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Naruto. "Maaf.." Ucapnya dengan nada halus. Naruto menatapnya, kemudian memberi kecupan di dahi lebar tersebut. Sakura mengeratkan rangkulannya, sekalian memeluk sang Suami. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirim sosok Narutp untuk dirinya.

"Aku antar ke rumah sakit ya.."

Mereka belum lama menikah, baru sekitar 2 bulan. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung di negara luar, sehingga tidak satupun ada yang tahu mengenai pernikahan mereka. Cinta tidak perlu diumbar, Sakura sendiri yang menginginkannya. Selain kedua orang tua, Ino Yamanaka juga tahu mengenai pernikahan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit, antarkan aku pulang saja." Naruto tersenyum. Apapun yang Sakura inginkan akan ia lakukan selagi mampu. Gadis itu meremas rambut bagian belakangnya. "Aku mecintaimu."

Karena mencintai dirinya lah Naruto sudi menikahi Sakura. Mereka saling mencintai, tidak perlu lagi menyia-nyiakan perasaan yang sama. Wanita tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
